User talk:Pinkgirl234/Archive 1
RE: Subjects... to tell Re:Request Hello, Do you want to be friends? you seem like a nice user in this wiki, so lets be friends if you want. Sinci1771 (talk) 05:49, June 14, 2015 (UTC) About Carp... Poo Cyan color. Can you send the CSS code from what I told you in chat but with a cyan color. Thanks in advance! ErnestoAM (talk) 07:20, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Link for requested drawing [[User:WintahMhelon18|WintahMhelon18]] (talk) 05:21, July 18, 2015 (UTC) RE: 2 things from Pinkgirl234 1. Yes, because most of the files get confused and it's better to rename them so that they fit what the picture is. 2. I like it! It's really amazing! :)--A Graalian (talk) 13:32, July 19, 2015 (UTC) No there isn't a rule.A Graalian (talk) 03:12, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Re: If you live in the Philippines RE: Signature RE: Congrats from Pink Well... RE:Psst Lack of appreciation Word bank - What's that mean? This doesn't need to be wrote within the thread, but it can be read on your wall, as I'm not hiding anything either. And your not in chat, so I wrote here. If you don't like it, you can delete it or ask me to later if you don't want it also - I don't care either way. :) Anyway, I really think your thread would be good example of a voting issue in chat actually. That's where most people show up & there's still a history of words if it happens on a Talk page. And there's always screenshots, but those can be manipulated. Based on some offensive words, could say *dicensored - Term the can possibly offend men. *hot box - Might be considered close to vacensored ? The 2nd one might not even exist too. The problem exists is there's multiple meanings of words behind male & female genitalia also. Or what they mean to others as there's a lot of slang that is slung around,especially on the internet, with Urban Dictionaries. Even the word you say f-gg-t - is defined as: #1.NORTH AMERICANinformaloffensivea male h-mose-ual. #2.British spelling of fa[...]. http://dictionary.reference.com/ has a interesting take on the word as well. #1 meaning isn't offensive, but I censored it for you anyway. But kids come on here too, so I can totally understand your stance as well. So I'm glad you brought it up. It's hard for me to take a stance as it could turn into a fight. Eventually, something should be in place to have to verify age that's concrete.But for most part, people are truthful - and if someone lies, maybe that's the best way to know someone's character so sometimes I wish Wikias would require users to display their age or birthdays, even if they could be lied to. And I can be judged for being old as others can be for young, as I'm 35. Anyway, have a great weekend! Jeydo (talk) 03:09, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Weapon upgrades 1000 edits Glitter text RE:Sound files RE:Get to the Forum, quick! RE:Sound files in articles Friendship? RE:Capitzalizing words in section headers The font I want is the Almanac font from PVZ2, aka Cafeteria Black. PiggySwag (talk) 17:22, October 11, 2015 (UTC)